Garden Bird
by Zerolr
Summary: Years after Naruto Shippuden ends; Neji and Hinata are married. What happens now? Neji/Hina Naru/Saku Sasu/Ino Shika/Tem and some mixing inbetween...
1. Garden Bird

* * *

_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_

* * *

Moshi-moshi!

Here I am again with another story that leaks out of my over-imaginative insanity... I want to spend this moment to clear something out. Usually when I write fanfiction, I don't do much outside research to write it and when I mean 'outside research' I mean I don't look up city maps or read up on medical conditions and the like. I don't concentrate on being "realistic". The research I do is on the respective anime I do fanfiction on... in this case, it's Naruto.

I concentrate on writing a good story, on bringing the anime characters we know and love to life--giving them depth and personality, pulling out plot twists, finding ways to reach out to the reader--to make them cry, laugh, and hype. To make them want to click on to the next chapter, to find out what happens next. That is my goal, my purpose as a fanfiction writer.

And so, after saying this; I want to declare that I wrote this story built on misguided facts about cousin marriage. If you do your research there are many cousins that are married happily with each other and raise a families without difficulty as any non-cousin couple would. So please, don't critique on the factual aspect of this fanfic but rather the literary aspect.

Thank you.

And I hope you enjoy reading this story, that I'm writing with much devotion.

- Zerolr -

* * *

**Title**: Garden Bird

**Rating**: M

**Parings**: Neji/Hina Naru/Saku Sasu/Ino Shika/Tem - (Filled with all kinds of other mixes)

**Genre**: Drama/Family-life/Comedy

*****This story contains OC's*****

* * *

**Garden Bird**

* * *

Flowering the air about, the Garden Bird sings. Always singing never knowing the world outside the tall cemented walls.

Deep inside the courtyard he sings.

Surrounded by jasmines, by violets, by babies' breath. The tiger lilies gaze towards the small bubbling stream. The sunflowers stare towards the rising sun. A haunting song fills the air. It sings of the birth between true love. The love that was once said impossible. One that was said inconceivable.

That was unexpected.

Deep in the time of the Sakura-petal spring, there blossomed this love. The love that grew and grew and ripened in a place deep inside.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	2. It Was Never Meant to Be

* * *

**It Was Never Meant to Be**

* * *

Snow softly falling for the first time in mid December. Neji sleeping in drugged sleep was violently shaken awake by Hinabi.

"Neji-nii, Neji-nii—Hurry it's Nee-chan, Nee-chan!"

The eyes of the new head opened slowly. It was the first time in weeks since he entered into such a deep sleep. Day after day, Neji had carefully watched Hinata's womb grow. Month after month, carefully watching, catering to her every whim, her every need. They had lost three, his greatest fear, greatest fear—was losing this one as well.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

* * *

4 YEARS AGO

* * *

Leaning heavily against the wall, Neji's limp body sunk to the ground. Sakura walked out of the labor room, her eyes failing to disguise sadness turned towards him.

"Neji—,"

"Don't touch me!"

Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten walked in. The brought presents, candies and such to celebrate. Lee bounded in front of Sakura.

"Boy or Girl? Boy or Girl?" he cheered.

Kiba caught the heavy smell of blood, anesthetics, of disinfectant, the scent of tears, the scent of a dead, slowly rotting corpse.

His sharp eyes narrowed as the bouquet of flowers fell scattering the hospital floor with it's petals.

"Hinata!" He shouted beginning his sprint, but Shino's arm grabbed his shoulder. Turning back he saw Shino slowly shaking his head. Sakura wanting to be discrete, huddled the four new arrivals outside the labor room, away from Neji's ears.

Sakura slowly shaking her head could only mutter, "Still birth."

"But why?!" demanded Kiba, "What the fuck went wrong?"

Tenten cupped her mouth her lips trembling.

"Most importantly, Hinata, how is she?" Shino asked.

At this Sakura smiled a bit, "She is fine, more shocked than anything else."

"Let me see her!" demanded Kiba baring his fangs.

"Calm down Kiba, we are just as worried," reassured Tenten.

"Where is Neji?" Lee asked.

At this, Sakura was a bit shocked. Had they not noticed him? He was there, he was there, the whole time. Lying at the ground against the wall nearest the labor room entrance staring blankly into empty space. So still, so quiet that not even his presence was not felt?

"Neji is in the waiting room," Sakura replied. She sighed wearily, "Please console them, emotionally, they are both equally distraught."

Tenten immediately dashed in. It was then, when she saw him. The man that she had so deeply admired, so secretly loved, destroyed. She slowly approached him and saw the stains of blood on his clothes, wet spots here and there. She could see that there were the heavy creases and wrinkles around his sleeves and parts of his robes. Tenten's mind could see Hinata's pale hands grabbing grasping where those creases were. She could see Hinata's tears wetting falling into his clothes.

They say when a husband is deeply involved with his wife's pregnancy, he too, gives birth. He too, felt all the pain, the emotional stress. The urge to scream, the shortness of breath. He too, gave birth to a dead child.

"Neji, Neji—it's okay. It's me Tenten. I'm here Neji, I'm here," she whispered tenderly. She reached for him, crouching down to his level. Wrapping her arms around him, Neji fell unto them and rested quietly. Not a single tear ever fell.

Kiba burst in the room with Shino silently following. Hinata sat up, eyes glassy, her small sweet lips etched into a shadow that was smile.

"H-Hinata…" Kiba whispered. His heart wrenched in sorrow.

In her arms rested her beloved child. Wrapped carefully, she cleaned him, tenderly, with so much love.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," she cooed to them. Her voice low, warm and very soft, very light, "Look, look, my baby, he's sleeping now. Only sleeping."

"Hinata," Kiba cried weakly.

"He looks just like him, he looks just like him. Kiba-kun look, look," she beckoned.

Kiba and Shino approached her bedside. And both former teammates gazed down towards the lifeless babe. He was pale, thin, frail and weak. His little ribs were visible and he weighted almost nothing at all. He wasn't all that pretty, but Hinata cooed and sang to him, held on to him.

"Me and Neji, we have a name."

"Stop it, Hinata," Kiba began.

"If it was a girl, we were thinking something soft and simple."

"Hinata."

"But since it's a boy, it has to be strong, yet still tender."

"Hinata."

"Neji is so happy, he was so eager for a boy."

"Hinata!"

"I wonder where is—,"

"HINATA!" cried Kiba, grabbing her shoulders, "Stop it, stop it, Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. He's dead, Hinata. The baby, he's dead."

Hinata's eyes widened, she desperately looked at Shino. Her eyes saw the young man moving his gaze away from hers, his clenched fists stuffing in his pockets.

She shuddered involuntarily and her lungs sharply drew in a sudden intake of air.

"EIIIYYAAAAAA!!!!"

Lee rushed in and saw Kiba holding on to her. She wailed and cried and screamed. And Kiba held on to her. Shino sat at the foot of the bed in silent contemplation, depressed, thinking with a clear mind.

* * *

_Did you hear?_

_Yes, yes the Hyuuga first born son is dead._

_They are too closely related._

_Their fathers are twins—that makes them almost half siblings, correct?_

_Oh, you know what I heard? The Hyuuga Head had a second still born son._

_Another one?_

_The internal organs are all a mess_

_The child was deformed…_

_She died._

_I thought she'd live for sure!_

_Who?_

_The Hyuuga Head's newborn daughter, she is their third child._

_She was so fragile._

_It was better this way…_

_Their blood is too strong._

_They shouldn't have married._

_You think?"_

_Hey, didn't she go head-over-heels for Uzumaki?_

_Yeah the Hokage!_

_It was never meant to be…_

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *


	3. Doesn't Matter, I Keep Loving Still

**

* * *

**

It Doesn't Matter, I Keep Loving Still.

* * *

* * *

ABOUT ONE YEAR AGO

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto aka Rokudaime, Hokage of Konohagakure sat in his office doing what he hated most. Paperwork. His mouth frazzled and the cerebral CPU at an all time low.

"Argghh!"

He grouped up the papers and documents and laid them aside, cleaning a space in the middle. Naruto softly smiled as he reached for a picture frame that rested right in front of him. In fact there was several. One was a picture of himself with Jiraya, the other was the beloved Team 7, and the last one was a family picture. That was the frame that rested in his hands. Sakura stood by him as he embraced his two yr old daughter.

The kanji for "Iru" means "exist". Naruto lived and was always reminded of how it was insignificant. But now a days he had this burning passion in his heart to show everyone, to teach every new generation that "to exist" in itself is significant," a life no matter how pathetic, how dangerous was special, valuable, precious, even.

His fingers traced his daughter's image. He couldn't wait to go home. Iruko had his playful smile as well as the color of his eyes. Her hair was long painted with her mother's rose pink mane. Iruko was a wild, rambunctious, a free independent spirit that was obsessed with her father.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Naruto quickly put the frame down.

"What is it?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji—get in!"

The door slowly opened to reveal the Hokage's old classmate and friend. Neji grew to be taller still, pale as the moon. His face appeared to be grave for these days the Hyuuga Head rarely smiled. He walked in, his long decorative robes flowing behind him. The hands were hidden within the long sleeves and the long sable mane remained untied descending a little past his waist. On his forehead the branded curse mark of the Hyuuga Branch rested exposed. He chose to no longer hide it, for he was the last generation that was ever destined to receive it.

"Sit down," Naruto motioned him to a chair. Neji sat down and closed his eyes slowly. Naruto anxiously worried about him and Hinata, hushing any bad gossip, paying for any medical advancement. He wanted them to finally have a child. He wanted them to feel how he felt.

"Naruto," he suddenly paused.

"Go on," Naruto urged. This was rare, RARE, to see Neji beg or ask for help; it was always Hinata to do such things. So in this one blue moon moment, Naruto peeled his ears and eyes and gave him his full attention.

Neji clenched his teeth, what he was about to say was not easy. But it was a conclusion that he came up. The Elders of his clan gave him consent. This was the only way but it tore him to shreds. He took deep breath.

Jeeze, is it that hard to ask a favor? Uzumaki thought cluelessly.

"Naruto," he then shot out the rest of his request, "Please give Hinata a son—please!" and with that he slightly bowed his head. The clenched fists resting at his lap squeezed tightly; the nails digging into his flesh.

Naruto fell back on into his chair in shock, "What? I-I can't do that!" he spat his face flushing furiously, "Sakura will never forgive me!"

"No, this must be a secret. No one must know," Neji insisted.

"But why me? What if the baby comes out looking nothing like a Hyuuga?!"

"You're the only one I can trust Hinata to. She has feelings for you for the longest time."

"I know, but I—wait. She still does?"

"…… I don't know," the nails tore through the skin as the blood oozed out of his fists.

"Neji, it doesn't have to come down to this—,"

"You don't understand, do you?" Neji spat in quiet anger. He quietly steamed, his stomach churned violently, "We CAN'T try anymore—I don't want to take that risk. Hinata CAN'T bear to hold another dead child in her arms—she CAN'T. I tried everything. I've offered up prayers to the Gods. I've cared for her, made sure she ate, slept, took walks—EVERYTHING. It's not health, it's not anything else—it's ME."

Naruto's eyes softened, "Does Hinata know—,"

"No, she doesn't, not yet. I haven't told her about this."

"Does anybody else—,"

"No."

"Neji, let me ask you a question."

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, contemplating, "What exactly are your feelings for Hinata?" I know that for you it was an arranged marriage prepared by your Uncle Hiashi."

"Why should that—,"

"Answer it."

Neji opened the palms of his hands and saw the blood and scars created by his fingernails.

"I…love her."

Naruto's hand propped up his chin, watching closely Neji's expression as it slowly changed.

"I adore, no, I need her. I don't understand how this happened. I was forced into a marriage with a woman who didn't love me. Who had always looked down at me from a higher level, passing me feeding me scraps of pity and compassion. I didn't want it. None of it! I hated her.

Naruto, you don't know hate. Hate in its most concentrated state. The hate you have seen burn in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, that kind of hate, the one that plunges you into the most profound level of darkness. That is the hatred I felt for Hinata, for my family. It was a long time ago since our match years ago, when my Uncle showed me that letter. Since then, all of that has changed. But that same awkwardness remained. I wasn't too happy to be tied to her in marriage. And she, she had loved you until the very last night before the wedding, clinging on to the hope that you may change your mind."

"…"

Neji saw Naruto lower his eyes without saying anything.

"But the truth was, I knew nothing about her… And neither do you, Naruto."

Naruto lifted his gaze to meet with pure white.

"Within the dark nights and the passing days I came to know the real Hinata. The Hinata that I love. I now know everything. What makes her laugh, cry, w hat causes that smile to blossom and color her cheeks. I love her and it no longer matters, if you have to share the same bed with her. If she still clings on to you instead of me. It doesn't matter, because I keep loving still. I keep loving still because she holds the key that freed me of my cage. As long as I can come back and see her face, as long as I can see that smile—it doesn't matter."

"N-neji…"

"I am not asking this of you because the Elders demand for an heir, or because it is a natural order of things for the Head of a clan to produce children—I am asking you this because Hinata wants a child more than anything else in this world. A baby with face and eyes she can identify something small and tender that will grow under our care that will learn words and walk. Walk and run to her, call her Mother. Mother.

My wife wants to be a mother. And if I can't give her what she wants, I will lift earth and sky even if it means going against my own feelings."

There was a period of silence before she spoke.

"Fine, when you put it that way, it's hard to refuse," Naruto folded his hands on top of his desk, "But under one condition,"

"What is that?"

"Ask your wife the same question that I asked you."

"…"

"Without mentioning our conversation. Ask her to give you an honest answer. I want you to tell me. If she still holds feelings for me then, I refuse. Simple as that."

"Very well."

Naruto watched as Hyuuga stood noiselessly and exited the room. He then spent many hours alone in his office, the paperwork piling up with thoughts of Hinata floating about in his mind.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

**Notes:** Naruto's daughter Iruko, the name _Iru_ is "exist" and _ko_ "child" in other words she is "the child who exists"

Thank you guys for the reviews. I never expected that I would receive feedback for this so soon. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!

-Zerolr -


End file.
